fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elliot Robinson
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Akaiko by vocaloid Akaiko.png page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 21:56, January 9, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Hello Please read the image policy before continuing to upload. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) -To put it simply when an image is of someone else's fanmade and you didn't draw it, the title of the file should be ("Image character name by''artist name''.") And I also would like the source of the image, it is important that some form of credit can be given, though I know it is not possible for all images, so at that moment the file should be ("Image character name-img#") # meaning number and if more is uploaded of the same character. Another policy here is that I will rarely bend to accepting recolors of another artists work. The exception is if the edit is credited and at least decent enough that it looks like a different character. I do accept recolors of official boxart, since the companies are aware that people create derivatives of their product and don't profit from it. Also, there is no need to upload images that were from Vocaloid wiki, since I have them all saved on my computer. It is just taking some time to sort the information, however, it is perfectly alright if you want to continue uploading and creating pages. Especially pages, since I am busy with various wiki activity. I can clear up many of the pages later, so don't worry about the unsorted. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :As for the Naikou Ana, I may or may end up deleting it. Because if the image is watermarked it usually means that artist doesn't want the work displayed elsewhere. I'll have to look into it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou so~ much for helping me with my Hatsune UtttoriMonty1st 05:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC)